SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: One-shot basado en el fanfic "El verdadero destino de Twilight", de Dreisil. La Twilight humana cree que es injusto que la señorita Cinch haya perdido la memoria a causa del hechizo de Sunset durante Los Juegos de la Amistad". Ahora Twilight la pide a Sunset que deshaga el hechizo y devuelva a Cinch sus recuerdos.


_Hola, bronies y lectores._

 _Le pedí permiso a **Dreisil** para hacer un capítulo de su fanfic **"El verdadero destino de Twilight"** y me lo concedió. Al principio tenía pensado que este one-shot se publicase como el capítulo 47 de dicho fic pero finalmente Dreisil decidió que fuese un side-story aparte._

 _En este episodio no habrá batallas. Mi idea es que no haya combates para poder centrarse exclusivamente en la trama y los personajes._

* * *

 **SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

Hacía un buen día en el instituto _Canterlot Higt_ donde ahora estudiaba Twilight, la versión del mundo humano. Ella llevaba el uniforme de su nueva escuela, usaba unos anteojos y tenía el cabello atado con una cinta. Al principio la chica tenía dudas de si podría encajar en su nuevo colegio porque en la _Preparatoria de Cristal_ nunca tuvo amigos; pero en este nuevo instituto en muy poco tiempo había hecho cinco buenas amigas, quienes eran las versiones humanas de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy, todo gracias a Sunset, esta última le había ayudado a conseguir tales amistades, aparte de salvar a las dos escuelas de un desastre producido por una atacante de Equestria, quien se había presentado de improviso en los Juegos de la Amistad, poniendo en peligro la seguridad de ambos colegios y de sus profesores y alumnos pero afortunadamente Sunset logró detenerla a tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que le pesaba a Twilight, como resultado de ese ataque la señorita Cinch, que hasta hacía poco había sido la directora de la Preparatoria de Cristal, había actuado como una imprudente y avariciosa, más interesada en ganar la competición y conseguir la magia de Equestria que en preocuparse por sus alumnos. Sunset castigo a Cinch borrándole su memoria y Twilight lo lamentaba. Hubiese sido mejor renunciar a la docente pero una amnesia… la chica no lo veía del todo justo. En todo esto pensaba Twilight mientras paseaba por el patio del recleo cuando alguien la abordó por detrás tapándola los ojos con las manos.

—Cu, cu. ¿Quién soy?

—Pinkie Pie.

—Ji, ji, ji. ¿Cómo lo supiste?—respondió la aludida apartando sus manos y colocándose frente a Twilight.

—Por tu voz y porque te gusta hacer este tipo de bromas.

—Ji, ji. La próxima vez tendré que poner voz de malot… Aaaah—la chica recibió un balonazo en la cara. Twili se asustó.

De pronto vino corriendo hacía ellas una joven con la crin multicolor.

—Pinkie ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Rainbow, descuida.

Sorprendentemente Pinkie estaba ilesa. Acaba de recibir un balonazo en la cara pero curiosamente no la había pasado nada. Twilight optó por no buscarle la lógica, Pinkie Pie era Pinkie Pie.

—Que bueno. En fin… perdonarme pero me voy a regatear a unos cuantos defensas—respondió la deportista mientras corría por el campo con el balón delante de ella.

—¿En serio estás bien, Pinkie?—preguntó Twili.

—Claro, bobita. No te preocupes. Estamos cerca de la zona de futbol y ellos chutan muy fuerte.

—¿Me acompañas? Necesito hablar con alguien.

—Claro.

Ambas chicas continuaron caminando por el patio. Al cabo de unos segundos, y antes de que Twilight pudiese explicarle nada a Pinkie, se les acercó Rarity.

—Hola, cariños. Pinkie ¿Qué le pasó a tu peinado? Tu flequillo se ve horrible.

—¿Sí? Mmm. Debió de despeinarse cuando recibí aquel balonazo.

—¿Balonazo? Y tú, Twilight ¿Por qué no la dijiste nada de su pelo?

—No me fije. Me preocupaba más el balón que su cabello.

Rarity se llevó la mano a la cara.

—Aaayyy. ¡Sois un crimen contra la moda! La una va despeinada y la otra ni se fija.

—Pero…

—Ni peros ni peras, Twilight. Ahora mismo os vais a venir conmigo al aseo—respondió la modista jalando a ambas chicas y empujándolas hasta que entraron en el instituto y posteriormente en el baño—Menos mal que en mi bolso siempre llevo un peine, un cepillo y varios productos de maquillaje.

—En serio, Rarity, amiga. No es necesario…

—¿Qué no es necesario? ¿Con semejante estropicio?—la modista tomó de los hombros a la chica del pelo rosado—¿No es necesario? Ya veo que estas nerviosa, cariño, lo entiendo pero tranquila que yo solucionaré esto.

—Bueno… no me necesitan. Voy a…

—¡Twilight Sparkle, usted no se mueva!

—Sí, señora—respondió sumisamente la aludida mirando a la modista.

—En cuanto acabe con Pinkie le daré a usted rímel de ojos y no admito un no por respuesta.

Cinco minutos después Rarity había repeinado a Pinkie. Además había maquillado ligeramente a Twilight, con un poco de rímel, un poco de colorete que apenas se la notaba, y la había quitado la cinta del cabello, dejándolo suelto, liso y cepillado.

—¿Lo ves, Twilight? Tu cabello es precioso. No entiendo cómo te lo cuidas tan poco. Mmm, le falta volumen, necesitaría una permanente. ¡Ya sé! Después de clase podemos ir a la peluquería del centro comercial.

—Pero… Rarity.

—¡Sí! Sabía que aceptarías, querida.

—¿Yo?

En ese momento sonó el timbre para volver a las aulas.

—Se acabó el recreo. Bueno… Twilight, cariño, te esperó a la salida del colegio cuando acaben las clases—respondió Rarity saliendo del baño.

—Aaaaah. ¿Es siempre así, Pinkie?

—Sí, ella valora mucho la moda y la apariencia física pero…

—¿Qué?

—Te queda lindo el arreglo que te ha hecho.

—Gracias, supongo.

Más tarde a la salida de clase se juntaron las seis amigas. Rainbow se disculpó de nuevo con Pinkie. Rarity no paraba de insistir a Twilight en que la acompañase a la peluquería.

—Aaaah. Rarity, en serio, hay cosas más importantes.

—¿El qué, cariño? ¿Te sucede algo grave?

—Chicas… yo… necesito… necesito hablar con todas vosotras.

De pronto el grupo se puso muy serio.

—¿Qué te sucede, Dulzura?

—¿Alguien te ha molestado? Si es así haré que se disculpe contigo, amiga—respondió Dash.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Olvídate de la peluquería y cuéntanoslo.

—…—Twili miró a sus amigas.

—Puedes confiar en nosotras, amiga—platicó Fluttershy.

—Dínoslo y luego iremos a comer algunos dulces para animarte.

—… Veréis, chicas, lo que sucede es que… No sé cómo decirlo. Ocurre que… Mmm. ¿Os acordáis de la antigua directora Cinch?

—¿De esa señora? No nos la recuerdes. Sus actos casi nos cuestan un disgusto a todos—respondió Dash molesta.

—Lo último que sabemos es que Sunset le borró la memoria. Después Celestia y Cadence la acompañaron a un hospital mientras estaba inconsciente, eso es todo lo que sabemos—respondió la chica vaquera.

—Eso no es todo, Applejack, hay más. Veréis… dos días después de aquello fue una tarde a visitar a Cadence a mi antigua escuela, ella siempre se queda en su despacho hasta las 19:00, asique conseguí verla. Me contó varias cosas.

—¿Qué te dijo, cariño?

—Me dijo que cuando Cinch fue llevada al hospital la diagnosticaron una severa amnesia, pero allí no eran especialistas en enfermedades mentales asique la trasladaron a un sanatorio mental.

—Veréis, después de que acabasen los Juegos de la Amistad y se declarase oficialmente un empate entre las dos escuelas quedé preocupada por el estado de la señorita Cinch, dado que recordareis que Sunset le borró la memoria. Dos días después fue a ver a Cadence a mi antigua escuela, ella siempre se queda hasta las 19:00 en su despacho de tutoría. Me contó muchas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas te dijo, dulzura?

—Me dijo que cuando Cinch quedó inconsciente de entrada fue llevada a un hospital, allí le detectaron una fuerte amnesia, pero ellos no eran especialistas en enfermedades mentales, la derivaron a una clínica psiquiátrica. Cadence me dio la dirección de dicha clínica.

—Cariño, ¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Sí. Que Cinch está retenida en un psiquiátrico y tengo la dirección.

Todas se quedaron impactadas con esta noticia.

—Hay más, chicas. Desde el incidente el claustro de profesores del Instituto de Cristal, más la Asociación de Padres de Alumnos (APA) del centro se vieron obligados a Cinch, dado que psicológicamente ella ya no estaba en condiciones de ejercer la enseñanza. En lo respecta al incidente de los Juegos de la Amistad nadie presentó cargos, porque se consideró que la única responsable fue… no sé cómo se llama, esa chica malvada a la que Sunset derrotó; y por otra parte muchos afirmaron que Cinch se ha convertido en una persona muy indefensa debido a su amnesia.

—¿Todo esto te lo explicó Cadence, amiga?

—Sí, Fluttershy. Todo me lo explicó ella. Oh, que se me olvidaba. Ahora Cadence es la nueva directora de la Academia de Cristal. Pero mejor vuelvo al grano. El caso es que fui a ver a Cinch

 _ **FLASHBACK  
**_ Twilight fue a la clínica a visitar a quien hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido su directora **.** _Cinch se encontraba en una habitación cuyas paredes y techo eran blancos, con azulejos de un azul pálido en el suelo. La instancia disponía de un aseo, una cama, un armario, una estantería con algunos libros autorizados por los médicos y una mesilla de noche. La paciente no lograba recordar quién era, dónde había vivido hasta ahora, tampoco si tenía o no familia y en tal caso quiénes eran, ni su profesión. Curiosamente se acordaba de sus conocimientos académicos, como leer, hacer operaciones matemáticas o datos de historia o literatura, etc. Pero ¿De qué le servía todo eso si había perdido su identidad? De pronto entró un enfermero en la habitación._

— _Tiene visita._

 _La aludida no respondió, simplemente miró a su visitante, esta última se sentó en una silla frente a la cama de la paciente, quien estaba tumbada leyendo una revista._

— _Hola, señorita Cinch._

— _¿Quién es Cinch? ¿Y tú quién eres?_

— _Soy… fui alumna suya. Me llamo Twilight Sparkle._

—… _¿Mi alumna? ¿Soy profesora?—Cinch tiró la revista al suelo, el enfermero la recogió._

— _Lo era._

— _¿Y quién es esa tal Cinch que nombrabas antes?_

— _Usted._

— _¿Yo? ¿Así me llamó?_

— _Sí. ¿En serio… no… recuerda nada?_

 _El enfermero le puso la mano en el hombro a la adolescente._

— _Ven un momento, por favor._

 _Ambos se apartaron un poco de la paciente y empezaron a hablar entre ellos en voz baja._

— _No te preocupes. La Preparatoria de Cristal entregó los datos de ella a los directivos del hospital. Los médicos saben su nombre, y se lo han dicho varias veces pero se le vuelve a olvidar al poco rato._

— _¿Quiénes han venido a verla?_

— _Nadie desde que ingresó. Tú eres su primera visita._

— _¿Qué? Pero… ella era directora de un colegio. Sus antiguos alumnos, los otros profesores…_

— _Nadie ha venido._

 _La adolescente quedó asombrada y al mismo tiempo entristecida con esta información. Su antigua directora había ingresado hacía casi una semana ¿Por qué nadie fue a verla?_

— _¿Qué hablan ustedes en voz baja? ¿Están hablando mal de mí?_

— _¿Qué? No. Claro que no—Twili se acercó de nuevo a la cama._

— _¡Sí! Seguro que sí. Me critican porque no me acuerdo de nada, por eso me creen boba, y por eso me dan esas horribles pastillas._

 _La joven se volvió al enfermero._

— _Se refiere a su medicación. Solo son dos pastillas diarias._

— _Sí, las cuales saben asquerosas._

— _Por favor, profesora. Mire, es mejor que este tranquila. Solo queremos ayudarla._

— _¡MENTIRAAAA!—la paciente quiso saltar contra la joven pero el enfermero la sujeto las muñecas._

— _Suéltame. Suéltame, bestia. ¡Animal!_

— _Es mejor que se vaya, señorita. A veces la dan ataques. No es culpa de nadie, ella esta confusa._

— _¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTEME! AAAAAHHHH—Cinch se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre._

 _Sparkle vio como poco a poco la paciente era soltada, se desplomaba en la cama boca abajo y comenzaba a llorar._

— _¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué me encierran aquí? ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCA! No soy una criminal ¡No soy un animal! No, no, no, no, no soy un animal—sollozaba la afectada negando con la cabeza._

— _Profesora…_

— _¡VETE! ¡NO SOY TU PROFESORA! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN SOY!_

 _Twilight se marchó y el enfermero la acompañó hasta el pasillo._

— _Se encuentra bien, señorita._

— _Sí, físicamente bien pero…_

— _Ella le da lástima ¿Verdad?_

— _Sí._

— _Seguramente ustedes se querían mucho._

— _No tanto, ella no era del todo buena conmigo pero aun así…_

—… _Es mejor que se vaya._

— _Adiós._

— _Adiós, señorita._

 _El enfermero se asomó a la habitación. La paciente aun seguía sollozando._

 _Twilight salió del hospital psiquiátrico cabizbaja._

 _«Sunset no debió llegar tan lejos. Se excedió sin querer. Cinch pudo ser denunciada pero dejarla así… No, no es lo correcto. No es lo que debe hacerse. Debo… debo hablar con las otras ya»_

 _ **FIN DEL**_ _ **FLASHBACK**_

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, chicas. Nos hemos excedido. Tenemos que devolverle sus recuerdos a Cinch.

—Espera, espera un momento. ¿Devolverle su memoria? ¿Para que vuelva a las andadas?—respondió Rainbow.

—Pero si Twilight está en lo cierto y Cinch esta sufriendo…—contestó Fluttershy.

—Ambas tenía razón, dulzuras. Sería lo correcto ayudar a Cinch pero no podemos correr riesgos. Si la ayudamos hemos de tomar medidas para que no vuelva a causar problemas.

—¿Medidas? ¿Cuáles, cariño?

—No lo sé. Hay que pensarlo.

—Podríamos curarla y luego hacerle una fiiiiieeeeesssstaaaaaaaa.

—Esperen, esperen, esperen. ¿No fue la magia de Sunset lo que le produjo tal efecto? Pues ella ya no está aquí y ya no tenemos magia. Asique aunque queramos no podemos hacer nada. Fin de la discusión—sentenció Dash.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Entonces… solo queda una opción. Hemos de llamar a Sunset.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiií! La haré una fiesta de bienvenida en casa de Rarity.

—¿En mi casa? ¿Por qué no en la tuya?

—Porque la tuya es más grande.

—…

—No lo sé, Twilight. Quizás no deberíamos meternos. Curar a Cinch… pues tal vez no sea una buena idea—planteó Dash.

—¡Raimbow! Ella está sufriendo. Encerrada en un hospital. Nadie la visita. Yo fui su primera visitante. Ella… esta sola, y yo… Yo sé lo qué se siente estando sola. Nunca tuve amigos en la Preparatoria de Cristal—Twilight bajó la cabeza cabizbaja, de pronto Dash la puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

—De acuerdo. Hagámoslo, llama a Sunset.

—¿En serio, Rainbow?

—Sí, en serio. Si esto es importante para ti entonces… te apoyaré.

—Cuenta con nosotras, cariño

Las demás asistieron.

—Pero primero hablemos con la profesora Celestia. La necesitaremos cerca cuando Cinch se curé—sugirió Applejack y las demás aceptaron.

* * *

 **EN LA EQUESTRIA PONY  
** Magic, su familia y sus amigas estaban pasando un buen día. Habían recibido la visita sorpresa de Galaxy Eyes y su esposa Light Star. Ese día, aprovechando que no había tenido ataques de ningún tipo el grupo estaba en los jardines del palacio real de Canterlot, en una zona donde había una piscina privada para las hermanas nobles, pero estas dejaban que la usase el grupo y cada uno disfrutaba a su manera. Dash y Applejack competían haciendo carreras a braza, mientras que Pinkie sentada en una tumbona se zampaba un montón de dulces al sol; Spike hacía lo mismo que Pinkie solo que con gemas; Rarity conversaba con Fluttershy; Magic se encontraba en su forma de Twilight mientras leía un libro de magia avanzada que le había regalado su hermano, en él había varios hechizos de magia avanzada, ese libro sería muy útil a las guardianas pero Magic no quería que nadie más lo usase antes de que ella pudiese aprenderlo y memorizarlo, era magia muy avanzada y no era sensato usarla a la ligera; Galaxy sin usar sus poderes competía contra Shining Armor, ambos se habían desafiado a que el otro no aguantaría 2000 flexiones seguidas; y finalmente Cadence y los señores Sparkle conversaban amigablemente con Light Star, esta última se había ganado mucho cariño entre los Sparkle, dado que según ellos Light había logrado que Twilight o Magic se reconciliase con sus padres adoptivos, y aunque Light les dijo que no era para tanto y que Galaxy también colaboró ellos la miraban con mucho cariño y con un cierto respeto; finalmente Sunset jugaba al ajedrez con su hermana. Celestia y Luna no se encontraban presentes, ambas tenían deberes reales que atender.

—Jaque al rey—mencionó Summer.

—Caramba. Eres buena.

—Orcristen me enseñó a jugar.

—¿Ella?

—Decía que este juego es bueno para ejercitar la mente.

—… Dime la verdad. ¿Me reprochas que la matara?

—No. Confío en que hiciste lo que creías correcto, es solo… No lo sé. No sé qué sentir. Ella me mintió, me utilizó, asesino a nuestros padres… pero…

—¿Qué?

—Aunque hizo todo eso… también… me crió. Sé que debería odiarla pero no lo consigo. A veces me acuerdo de cuando me cuidaba de pequeña, pudo ser todo una farsa pero era una farsa hermosa.

—…

—Dime la verdad, Sunset. ¿Crees que estoy loca? ¿Crees que es absurdo que a veces eche de menos a Orcristen? Quizás ella tuviese razón en una cosa, soy débil.

—No. No lo eres.

—¿Eeeh?

—No es una debilidad tener sentimientos. Ella te crió asique… aunque fuese una persona horrible entiendo que a veces la extrañes. Eso no te hace débil, te hace fuerte porque demuestra que eres una buena poni. Además no es bueno vivir con odio

—Gracias, hermana.

—De nada.

* * *

—666—gritó Galaxy

—667—gritó Shining ¿Te rindes?

—Nunca—respondió Galaxy.

—Vale. Haz una más y retomemos ambos desde 667.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos sementales continuaron haciendo flexiones.

—668

—669

—700…

* * *

—¡Fastídiate, Rainbow! He ganado.

—Por los pelos, Applejack. Porque tomaste más impulso. ¿Otra carrera?

—Vale pero está vez a crol en vez de a braza.

—Ok.

Ambas chicas continuaron nadando.

* * *

—Light, cariño. No pudimos hablarte durante la boda ni durante la celebración de los corazones cálidos debido a los ataques que entonces se sucedieron, pero ahora que estamos más relajados queremos que sepas que siempre nos sentiremos agradecidos contigo, gracias a ti Twilight volvió con nosotros—mencionó Velvet tomando del casco a Light Star y acariciándoselo.

—Ah, eso. Pues no fue para tanto—respondió la aludida retirando lentamente su casco de Velvet—No no hice gran cosa. Magic simplemente estaba confundida, solamente la ayude a aclararse las ideas. Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho y además mi marido también intervino.

—Antes de venir a la piscina hable con Galaxy. Según él tú te ocupaste de casi todo porque él se encontraba ausente cuando Twilight fue a veros a Astralix—mencionó Cadence.

—Bueno… él había salido de visita. Es cierto que para cuando regreso Magic y yo ya habíamos hablado previamente, pero aun así luego él tuvo una posterior conversación con su hermana en mi presencia. Aunque todavía hay algo que no entiendo.

—¿Qué es, cariño?—preguntó Night.

—Cuando Magic se _"enfrentó"_ a ustedes. ¿Nadie la dijo nada? ¿Nadie trató de que no se fuese? ¿Nadie intentó que no se distanciase de usted y de Velvet?

—Apenas. Cuando Twilight nos habló por primera vez de Astralix y de sus orígenes al principio lo hizo por carta, cuando nos entrevistamos con ella en persona quedamos destrozados. Nuestra hija, nuestra niña a la que habíamos visto crecer nos dijo que ya no nos consideraba sus padres y que Shining ya no era su hermano—Night soltó una lágrima. Mi hijo mayor lo sobrellevo mejor y siguió manteniendo un poco el contacto y siguió llamándola hermana. Velvet y yo quedamos tan destrozados que fuimos incapaces de reaccionar. Delante de ella y de todos los demás tratamos de aparentar que todo estaba bien pero no lo estaba. Además también pensamos que ya era demasiado duro para Twilight enterarse de sus orígenes como para que también nosotros la agobiásemos—respondió Night.

—Entiendo. Veo que sufrieron mucho.

—Sí. Celestia me contó que incluso fueron a terapia hasta poco después de reconciliarse con Twilight—admitió Cadence.

Velvet y Night se miraron entre ellos.

—Candy, cariño. Entonces… ¿Tú y Shining lo sabíais?

—Al principio no. Y antes de que preguntéis, dudo que Twilight y sus amigas lo sepan. Hasta donde sé solamente lo sabemos ustedes dos, mi esposo, Celestia, yo y ahora también Light Star. Celestia me explicó en secreto que les había recomendado un psicólogo de su confianza y que la corona del sol les pagó el tratamiento porque ustedes estaban al borde de una fuerte depresión.

—¿Luna lo sabe?

—Pues… No lo sé, Light. En principio no, a menos que se lo haya contado su hermana.

—Es por eso que siempre estaremos en deuda contigo y tu esposo, Light.

—¿En deuda? No, no, Night. Nada de deudas. Ahora todos somos familia. Se supone que debemos ayudarnos mutuamente.

* * *

—Adiós a tu jaque—respondió Sunset moviendo el rey.

—… Al contrario. Te has escapado de mi torre pero acabas de colocar a tu rey junto a mi alfil. Jaque mate—sentenció Summer.

—Cachis. ¿Otra partida?

—Sí. ¿Mmmm?

—¿Qué ocurre, hermana?

—Sale luz de tu mochila.

—¿Qué?—Sunset miró su mochila, donde había traído su traje de baño, el cual no se había puesto aun dado que todavía no se había bañado; más algunos bártulos entre los cuales se encontraba su cuaderno para comunicarse con sus amigas del mundo humano—Es mi cuaderno. ¡Chicas! ¡Todos, venid aquí!

Todos reaccionaron al oír el grito de Sunset. Rainbow y Applejack salieron del agua, Magic dejó su libro y se acercó a su amiga, también todos los demás o casi todos porque faltaban dos personas por unirse al grupo.

—Galaxy, ven aquí. Es importante—le llamó Light Star.

—Tú también, Shining—pidió Cadence.

—¡Todavía no hemos llegado a las 2000 flexiones! ¡Estamos aun por 900!—protestaron ambos sementales.

Sus esposas intercambiaron una mirara y se acercaron a ellos.

—¿No queréis venir?—mencionó Cadence.

—Vale, entonces quizás prefiráis sufrir abstinencia durante dos meses—intervino Light.

—¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Gritaron a la vez los dos sementales.

—¡Firmes!—chillo Cadence y ambos sementales se levantaron y se pusieron militarmente firmes ante sus esposas.

—Y ahora con el grupo, andando—ordenó Light Star.

—Señoras, sí señoras—respondieron ambos corceles haciendo un saludo militar y marcando el paso mientras se acercaban al resto del grupo, quienes miraron la escena con cara de WTF.

Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron reunidos en torno a Sunset ella les habló.

—Siento haberos molestado pero he recibido un mensaje de la Twilight del mundo humano.

—Espera… ¿Hay una Magic en un… especie de universo donde viven humanos?—preguntó Galaxy.

—Más o menos. En ese mundo hay una versión de Twilight Sparkle, pero con la diferencia de que ella no es la reencarnación de nadie ni proviene del planeta Astralix—aclaró Magic.

—Entonces… ¿Tú y Sunset habéis visitado ese mundo de humanos?—se interesó Star.

Ambas aludidas asintieron.

—Twilight, es mejor que les expliques a tu hermano y tu cuñada lo de Canterlot Higt.

—No, Sunset. Hazlo tú. El mensaje te ha llegado a ti. Además ellos entenderán.

—De acuerdo.

Sunset estaba un poco nerviosa pero se puso a explicarlo todo. Como ella robo en su día la corona de Twilight, antes de que esta última descubriese su identidad de Magic, lo sucedido entre ambas en el Canterlot Higt...—aquí Sunset hizo una pausa mirando con cierto temor a la familia Sparkle, Galaxy y Light Star. Ahora ya todo el mundo sabía las cosas malas que le hizo ella a Magic ¿La odiarían por ello? Antes de que nadie tuviese tiempo de decir nada al respecto Velvet se acercó a Sunset y le colocó un casco en el hombro derecho sonriéndola.

—Eso es el pasado, tesoro. Si te arrepientes lo demás no importa. Por favor, continúa explicándonos.

La aludida dio un suspiro y continuó.

—Cuando regresé a Equestria ya prácticamente había dejado mi pasado atrás. Pensé que ya no habría más problemas en el Canterlot Higt pero… me equivoqué. Volví para participar en una competición deportiva entre dos escuelas llamada _"Los juegos de la amistad"_ , al principio fue bien pero entonces apareció de repente una…—Sunset miró a su hermana—Apareció Orcristen, creo que Magic les habló de ella.

Los demás asintieron.

—Pues ella… —seguidamente Sunset contó lo sucedido en los juegos, tanto con Orcristen como con la directora Cinch—Esa es toda la historia. Ahora… sean sinceros ¿Me odian por lo que le hice a Twilight? ¿O debería decir Magic?—Sunset miraba a los demás con una expresión medio triste y medio temerosa.

—Sunset, eso ya lo hablamos hace tiempo. Nosotras nos reconciliamos—respondió Twilight.

—Sí pero… ¿Y tu familia?

—Te lo dije antes, tesoro. Si aprendiste de tus errores y te arrepentiste eso es lo que verdaderamente importa—respondió Velvet.

—Todos cometemos errores—intervino Star.

—No hay que dejarse atormentar por el pasado, se debe aprender de él para no cometer dos veces el mismo error, pero el aprendizaje no debe atormentarnos—explicó Galaxy.

Summer se acercó a su hermana.

—Tienen razón, hermana. No hiciste nada tan grave. La malvada soy yo.

—¿Tú?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Yo estaba a las órdenes de Orcristen y de Galaxtus. En el pasado cometí muchos crímenes ¿Cuántos? Exactamente no los he contado pero muchos. Tú al menos no dañaste a nadie de gravedad, yo sí, a mucha gente—Summer comenzó a sollozar y sus lágrimas se contagiaron a su hermana, ambas hermanas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar juntas. Ambas habían sufrido mucho y ahora todo ese sufrimiento contenido y reprimido por fin salía a la luz. Ya no podían seguir negando ese dolor.

Se tardó más de una hora en tranquilizar a las dos hermanas Shimmer, las lágrimas físicas solo duraron unos minutos pero las lágrimas interiores tardaron más en terminarse. Ninguna hubiese podido tranquilizarse de no ser por el apoyo, el cariño y el consuelo que recibieron de todo el grupo. Los Sparkle, las manes, Spike… todos se volcaron en consolar a ambas hermanas. Ellas poco a poco fueron calmándose mientras eran testigos del cariño de quienes las rodeaban, ellas progresivamente se sintieron arropadas al notar que nadie las guardaba ningún rencor por su pasado. Cuando por fin ambas se calmaron Sunset les enseñó a todos su diario.

—Al parecer a la Twilight del mundo humano no le parece bien que borrase su memoria a la directora Cinch, me pide que deshaga el hechizo, pero… para ser sincera no sé cómo deshacerlo, ni siguiera sé si hay un remedio—explicó Sunset.

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

—Lo hay. Hay un hechizo en el libro que le he regalado a mi hermana—explicó Galaxy.

—¿Qué? Pero hermano ese libro aun es muy complejo para que podamos usar su magia. Primero hemos de estudiarlo a fondo.

—Ese es el principal problema pero hay una segunda dificultad. Ese hechizo solo puede ser realizado por la misma persona que borró la mente a esa señora Cinch—explicó Galaxy.

—¿Qué? Entonces…

—Sí, Sunset. Solo tú podrías utilizarlo. Tú le borraste la mente a esa humana y por tanto solo tú puedes devolverle sus recuerdos.

—No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—Por eso tendrás que practicar conmigo y mi hermano Galaxy—sentenció Twilight.

—Sí. Me esforzaré, lo prometo.

—Pero mi esposo y yo hemos de regresar mañana a nuestro planeta. Tenéis poco tiempo para practicar los tres. Magic, después de que nos vayamos tendrás que seguir tú entrenando a Sunset, asique fíjate bien en el hechizo.

—Entendido.

—Eeeeiii. Un segundo. Si tenías ese libro ¿Por qué no los enseñaste antes?—preguntó Dash a Galaxy.

—Porque no podía mostrárselo antes. Hace relativamente poco tiempo que todas obtuvisteis vuestras gemas de guardianas; e incluso con ellas aun no habéis llegado a desarrollar todo vuestro poder. Necesitaba que primero os desarrollaseis como guerreras antes de enseñaros el libro.

—… ¿Y de dónde ha salido ese libro? ¿Quién lo escribió?

—Es un manuscrito que estaba en la biblioteca de mi palacio, en una sección restringida a la mayor parte del público. Es una especie de reliquia que los diferentes reyes de Astralix han guardado por generaciones. Fue escrito por un antiguo hechicero de Astralix.

Finalmente Sunset envió una nota a la Twilight humana, en la misiva decía que aceptaba deshacer el hechizo pero para ello primero debía de trabajar en un antídoto. Por lo que no viajaría al mundo humano hasta haber aprendido el contra-hechizo.

Sunset; Twilight, que había vuelto a su forma de Magic y Galaxy estuvieron varias horas seguidas entrenando en una habitación habilitada del palacio. Lamentablemente solo podían práctica la teoría, más un poco de práctica mediante una serie de cabezas de fósiles humanos aparecidas por Twilight. Físicamente lo ideal hubiese sido practicar con casos reales, pero eso supondría que previamente habría que borrarle la memoria a alguien y el grupo no quiso arriesgarse a lastimar a nadie. Magic aprendió rápidamente el hechizo pero sabía que lamentablemente no podía usarlo en este caso, porque las limitaciones mágicas del mismo hacían que solo fuese efectivo si lo usaba la persona que había borrado los recuerdos a su víctima. Solo Sunset podía devolver la memoria a Cinch y Magic debería ayudarla a aprender bien aquel hechizo.

* * *

 **EN CANTERLOT HIGT  
** Las 6 manes humanas se habían reunido en el despacho de la directora Celestia, también estaba presente la subdirectora Luna. Ambas docentes estaban sentadas en el escritorio. Twilight se sentó frente a ambas profesoras pero las demás se quedaron de pie porque no había más de tres sillas. Twilight explicó lo sucedido con Cinch.

—Esa es la historia, profesoras. Por eso pienso, digo… pensamos mis amigas y yo, que deberíamos deshacer el hechizo y devolverle la memoria. Ya nos hemos puesto en contacto con Sunset, y ha respondido que está trabajando en un contra-hechizo y llegará tan pronto como pueda.

Luna y Celestia intercambiaron una mirada. Seguidamente Celestia tomó la palabra.

—Me siento orgullosa de que seáis capaces de mostrar compasión y clemencia. Sin embargo, si Cinch se recupera habrá que tomar medidas para que no vuelva a cometer… alguna imprudencia.

—Mi hermana y yo hablaremos con la profesora Cadence, entre las tres nos ocuparemos de Cinch después de que ella se haya curado. Ustedes y Sunset encárguense del contra-hechizo y déjennos el resto a nosotras—sentenció Luna.

—Sí, profesoras.

—Por cierto, Twilight…—empezó Celestia.

—¿Sí?

—Me gusta tu nuevo look.

La aludida aun llevaba el pelo suelto y el rímel de ojos.

—¿En serio? Fue cosa de Rarity.

—¿A qué le queda bien? Profesora Celestia, maestra Luna. A que Twilight está más guapa con el pelo sin recoger—intervino la modista.

—Le queda bien suelto pero debe ser ella la que decida cómo desea peinarse—admitió Celestia.

—Pero…

—Señorita Rarity, cada persona debe vestirse y acicalarse tan y como ella se sienta más cómoda. No se complique la vida juzgando el aspecto de los demás, será todo más fácil si no lo hace. Y en todo caso somos mi hermana y yo quienes debemos valorar el aspecto y la presentación de los estudiantes de la escuela—aclaró Luna.

—Ahora váyanse, chicas. Ya es hora de que regresen a sus casas. Y una vez más, bravo por su actitud—intervino Celestia despidiendo a sus estudiantes, quienes salieron del despacho.

—Aaaah. Me rindo. La moda aquí no interesa a nadie.

—Vamos, Rarity, no es para tanto—la animó Twilight—Mmm, ya sé. Primero resolveremos el caso de Cinch y luego si quieres iremos a esa peluquería del centro comercial a hacernos esa permanente.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIÍ!—la modista se abrazó a Sparkle levantando ligeramente el pie izquierdo mientras sonreía.

—¿El centro comercial? Vale, yo también iré con vosotras. Quiero comprar comida para mi conejito Ángel.

—Además hay un sitio donde vende unos helados riquísimos.

—Bueno… yo podría aprovechar para mirar los productos deportivos, a ver qué novedades tienen y un helado también estaría bien—comentó Rainbow.

—Si vais todas me apunto—mencionó Applejack.

* * *

 **EN LA EQUESTRIA PONY  
** Galaxy y Light Star se disponían a marcharse a su plantea. La familia Sparkle al completo acudió a la sala del trono a despedirles, allí estaban las princesa Celestia y Luna quienes igualmente querían despedirse.

—Fue un place. A ver si nos escribís, hija. Aunque sea desde ese planeta—mencionó Velvet a Star.

—Ah, bueno… es que no es tan sencilla la comunicación postal entre dimensiones—rió Star. Por eso quiero probar una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Spike, ven por favor—pidió Star.

Spike se acercó y abrazó a la Light.

—Te echaré de menos.

—También yo a ti. Por eso voy a pedirte algo. Saca la lengua.

—¿Qué?

—Enséñame un momento la lengua, por favor.

Todos quedaron desconcertados con esta petición de la yegua, salvo Galaxy.

 _«¿Acaso Light quiere intentar ese hechizo?»_

Spike obedeció y sacó la lengua.

 _«Vale. Ojala me salga bien»_ pensó Star concentrando magia en sus cascos y seguidamente tocó la lengua del dragón que durante unos segundos se volvió amarilla, luego regreso a su aspecto normal.

—Vale. Gracias Spike. Este hechizo lo practiqué antes de venir. Si me ha salido bien ahora podré enviarte y recibir cartas tuyas a través de tu fuego mágico, solo tienes que pensar en mí en vez de en Celestia.

—¿En serio?

—Creo que sí, no estoy segura. Lo probaré cuando llegue a casa.

Habían pasado varios días desde la visita de Galaxy y Light Star, aunque en el mundo humano solo fueron unas horas. Ellos se volvieron al día siguiente, Twilight se vio en la obligación de entrenar a Sunset, esta última a base de mucho esfuerzo había logrado dominar el hechizo, ella escribió a la Twilight humana que ya estaba a punto para marchar al Canterlot Higt, pero para su sorpresa la respuesta fue que se esperase. Cinch se encontraba en un sanatorio mental y no podían sacarla de allí a la fuerza o sería secuestro, para conseguir que la paciente abandonase el hospital de forma legal se necesitaba de ciertos trámites, de los cuales se estaban ocupando Celestia, Luna y Cadence humanas. Finalmente Sunset recibió el aviso de que podía irse al mundo humano.

 _Hola, amiga Sunset:_

 _Perdona que te hiciéramos esperar._

 _Antes de escribirte por primera vez sobre el caso de Cinch ya había hablado previamente con mis amigas del Canterlot Higt, y posteriormente hablamos con las maestras Celestia y Luna, estas últimas se pusieron en contacto con la profesora Cadence, la cual ha tomado el liderazgo de todas nosotras. Entre las tres profesoras lograron llevarse a Cinch del psiquiátrico y ahora están todas en casa de Cadence, aunque no entiendo por qué eligieron esa vivienda para reunirnos a todas. Creo que Cadence tiene una idea respecto al posible futuro de mi antigua directora pero seguramente ni tú ni yo sabremos nada hasta que nos reunamos con ellas._

 _Te espero a la entrada del instituto de Canterlot Higt, desde allí iremos a la casa de Cadence, ella me dio su dirección._

 _Saludos._

 _Twilight Sparkle._

Finalmente Sunset fue a avisar a sus amigas y tras despedirse de ellas atravesó el portal. Al poco tiempo llegó al mundo humano, dado que la estatua estaba muy cerca de la entrada del instituto Canterlot Twilight la vio enseguida.

— ¡Sunset!

—Twiligh.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron.

—¿Y las demás?

—¿No leíste mi nota? Las chicas y las profesoras Celestia y Luna están en casa de Cadence. Tengo la dirección, tenemos que tomar un autobús y luego hacer el resto de camino a pie.

Las chicas tomaron el autobús urbano número 5, como no tenían billete tuvieron que pagar el coste del viaje al conductor. El viaje costó de nueve paradas pero no se hizo largo porque durante el trayecto ambas jóvenes estuvieron hablando.

—Y entonces Shining Armor y Galaxy se pusieron a competir entre ellos, a ver quien se hacía 2000 flexiones seguidas.

Twilight soltó una risita.

—Hombres.

—Ji, ji, ji. Pues hay más. Como no querían parar de hacer flexiones sus respectivas esposas tuvieron que llamarles la atención, está claro quien lleva las herraduras en dichos matrimonios.

Ambas se rieron. En ese momento el altavoz del autobús aviso de la siguiente parada, que era la de las chicas. La parada estaba situada a unos 200 metros de la casa de Cadence pero no había pérdida porque era todo cuesta abajo. Una vez allí Twili llamó al timbre. Abrió Candy quien se abalanzó sobre la chica.

—¡Twilight!—la maestra se apartó ligeramente tomando a la chica de los hombros y mirándola fijamente, seguidamente la soltó—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto que cuando ibas a la Academia Cristal.

—Me siento más integrada en mi nuevo colegio.

—Eso me alegra mucho. Siempre lamenté que no tuvieses amigos.

Seguidamente Cadence se fijó en la otra chica.

—Hola, Sunset. Perdona que no te haya dicho nada. Es que…

—Comprendo que quisiese ver a Twilight.

Ambas se abrazaron.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. Pero antes de que entremos quiero que sepas algo. No tienes que hacer algo que no desees. Si no quieres saber nada de todo esto…

—Twilight y las otras son mis amigas. Y las amigas deben ayudarse. Además yo también cometí errores en su momento y se dio una segunda oportunidad. Quiero pensar que existe una posibilidad de reformar a Cinch como se hizo conmigo.

—Tus errores no fueron tan graves como los suyos pero es admirable que ambas mostréis compasión por ella.

En ese momento salió un cenicero atravesando una de las ventanas y rompiendo el cristal, del interior se oían voces.

— _¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUIÉNES SON TODOS USTEDES?! ¡¿QUIÉN SOY YO?! QUIERO IRME A MI CASA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CASA?_

— _¡Sujétenla!_

— _No la lastimes, Rainbow._

— _¿Yo? Ella es quién está loca._

— _¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NOOO ESTOOYYY LOCAAAAAA!_

—Ya le ha dado otro ataque.

—Profesora…

—Sí, Twilight. Le pasa a menudo. Los médicos dicen que es porque su confusión le provoca angustia y en su caso eso deriva en una conducta agresiva. Toma medicación pero a veces entre una dosis y otra… Será mejor que entremos.

Cadence, Sunset y Twilight entraron en la casa. La adulta guió a las jóvenes a su dormitorio, allí estaban reunidas las manes, Celestia y Luna. No hubo tiempo para saludos. Rainbow, Applejack y Celestia tenía sujetada manualmente a Cinch sobre la cama mientras que esta última no paraba de forcejear.

—¡SOLTADME! ¡SOLTADME, BRUTOS! ¡SOCORROOO, POLICIAAA. ME HAN SECUESTRADOOO!

—Por favor, Sunset. Si vas a hacer algo hazlo ahora—pidió Dash.

Sunset se acercó a la afectada. Nada más verla Cinch dejó de forcejear y gritar. Pero las demás seguían sujetándola por si acaso.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres policía? ¿Vienes a liberarme de estas locas?

—Yo… Sí. Vengo a ayudarla.

—¡¿Habéis oído? Viene a liberarme y sus refuerzos no tardarán en llegar. Acabareis todas en la cárcel por secuestrarme.

Antes de que Cinch pudiese decir algo más Sunset puso su mano en su frente y conjuró un hechizo. ¡Que la mente que se abrió se vuelva a cerrar! ¡El mal que te di ahora te lo quito!

Cinch quedo inconsciente y las chicas la soltaron.

—Esta…

—No tardará en despertad, Twilight. La otra vez puede que estuviese inconsciente durante más tiempo, pero ahora con mi poder y experiencia actuales no le durará mucho.

—¿La curaste?

—Creo que sí aunque solo hay una forma de saberlo.

—Todas las jóvenes fuera—ordenó Cadence.

—¿Qué?—protestó Dash.

—Luna, llévate a las chicas al salón. A Cinch la velaremos solamente Celestia y yo.

—Eiii. Un segundo. Después de todo esto ¿Nos quieren dejar fuera? No es justo. No puede echarnos sin más.

—Esta es mi casa, Rainbow. Ahora al salón.

—…

—Vamos, chicas. Cadence tendrá sus motivos—respondió Luna marchándose con las jóvenes. Celestia y Candy se quedaron a solas con Cinch.

—Has sido un poco dura.

—Lo sé y lo siento, Celestia. Pero cuando ella despierte suponiendo que haya vuelto a la normalidad será insoportable—miró a la durmiente—No quiero arriesgarme a que lastime a las chicas otra vez.

—Pudiste habérselo explicado.

—Lo haré después de hablar con esta bruj… Empieza a despertar.

* * *

 **EN EL SALÓN  
** Rainbow estaba enfadada por haber tenido que irse del dormitorio, las demás igualmente se veían molestas. Sunset y Twilight mantenían una actitud serena y pensativa.

—No me puedo creer que…

—¿Qué es usted una ingenua, señorita Dash?—intervino Luna.

—¿Qué?

—No ha entendido nada de lo sucedido ¿Verdad?

Todas miraron a Luna.

—Veo que a pesar de sus habilidades y su magia aun no han aprendido a confiar en sus profesoras. ¿Por qué creen que Cadence les pidió que se fuesen? Fue obviamente porque ella y mi hermana querían entrevistarse a solas con la señorita Cinch en cuanto despertase. No sé cómo no lo preví antes.

—Entonces la maestra Cadence…

—Ella no quiere que Cinch vuelva a lastimarlas, ni tampoco mi hermana ni yo.

—… O sea que me he pasado.

—Sí, señorita Dash. Usted se ha excedido. Cuando esto termine será mejor que se disculpe con la maestra Cadence.

—Lo haré.

 **EN EL DORMITORIO.  
** Cinch ya había recobrado el conocimiento. Logró recordarlo todo: lo sucedido durante los Juegos de la Amistad, cuando Sunset la borró la memoria, su ingreso en el sanatorio mental, su convivencia en dicho hospital, como terminó en la casa de Cadence… todo.

Cinch se había levantado de la cama. Las tres adultas estaban de pie.

—Lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo todo. ¡¿Les parece bien lo que me han hecho?! Me han arruinado la vida. Ya no tengo trabajo, mi reputación está destruida y puede que ningún otro colegio me contrate. ¡HAN DESTRUIDO MI VIDA!

—Lo siento, señorita Cinch. Quizás lo de borrarle la memoria fue algo excesivo, pero usted puso en peligro a nuestros respectivos colegios—admitió Celestia.

—Les denunciaré por esto, lo juró. Les denunciaré.

—Escuche, señorita Cinch. Tiene dos opciones. La primera puede denunciarnos si quiere pero en ese caso nosotras también la denunciaremos ante la consejería de educación, y no pararemos hasta que la inhabiliten como docente; por ahora ha perdido su trabajo pero legalmente podría seguir en la enseñanza en otro centro escolar, pero si inhabilitan nunca más podrá ejercer de profesora—explicó Cadence.

—…

—Su segunda opción es que se venga conmigo a la Preparatoria de Cristal, en cuyo caso voy a tener que usar toda mi influencia como nueva directora para hacer que la readmitan y no será fácil.

—Un momento. ¿Eres la actual directora de la Academia de Cristal?

—Así es. Apelaré al APA y al claustro. Pero si la contrato será como profesora de lenguaje. He visto su currículo y sé que tiene experiencia. De hecho tiene una gran formación como profesora. No puedo entender por qué alguien con tanto potencial desperdicia su talento en dañar a sus alumnos.

—Yo nunca hice daño a mis alumnos. Les lleve a lo más alto.

—Sí, pero a costa de no atender sus verdaderas necesidades, de no preocuparse por su bienestar. Twilight Sparkle era repudiada por sus compañeros de la Preparatoria de Cristal y usted no hizo nada. Durante los Juegos de la Amistad los estudiantes de dos colegios estuvieron en peligro y usted no se preocupó.

—Twilight era mi alumna estrella, era normal que algunos la envidiasen. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Y los juegos… yo quería ganar.

—¿Ganar a costa de poner a todos en peligro?

—…

—¿Aceptas la oferta de Cadence de trabajar para ella?

—¿Acaso tengo elección, Celestia?

—Sí. Puedes ser denunciará.

—¿Qué remedio? Acepto su oferta, señorita Cadence. Es decir, suponiendo que logré que me readmitan.

—Si lo logramos el resto de profesores y yo la estaremos vigilando. La daremos un cierto margen mientras se comporte de forma responsable, pero si vuelve a dañar a cualquier estudiante la próxima vez no usaremos magia, la denunciaremos y será inhabilitada. Se la ha concedido una segunda oportunidad, pero puede que no haya una tercera.

—Aaayyyy. Entendido.

Las tres fueron al salón pero allí solo estaba Luna.

—¿Y las chicas?—mencionó Celestia.

—Les pedí que se fueran y las siete chicas acordaron en irse al centro comercial, seamos serias, ellas ya no hacían nada aquí y para esperando es mejor que vayan a divertirse, de merecen un poco de ocio. Por cierto, Candy, Rainbow me pidió que me disculparse en su nombre contigo. Dijo que en cuando pueda te pedirá disculpas por lo de antes.

—No es necesario, Luna. No estoy enfadada con ella ni con ninguna. Y en todo caso soy yo quien les debe una explicación.

—No sé de qué hablan pero me voy a casa.

—Muy bien, señorita Cinch. Hoy es domingo. Mañana sea puntual. Ya sabe a qué hora habré el instituto.

—Sí, sí y sí—respondió la aludida marchándose enfadada.

 **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN EQUESTRIA  
** Magic se encontraba en uno de los salones del palacio, acababa de terminar de leer una carta en compañía de Spike. El hechizo de Light Star había tenido éxito y ahora el dragoncito podía enviar y recibir cartas de Astralix. Sunset se encontraba con ellos sentada en otra butaca cuando recibió un mensaje de su cuaderno.

—Magic, ven un momento, por favor.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?—La aludida se acercó a Sunset.

—Es un mensaje de mis amigas del mundo humano. ¿Quieres que lo leamos juntas, a ver si el contra-hechizo funcionó?

—Sí. Gracias, amiga.

 _Querida Sunset._

 _Soy la maestra Cadence. Le pedí a Twilight que me dejase escribir en su cuaderno._

 _Primero, quiero darte las gracias por toda tu ayuda._

 _La señorita Cinch ha sido readmita en la Preparatoria de Cristal como profesora de lenguaje. No ha sido fácil. Me ha costado mucho convencer al profesorado y a la Asociación de Padres de su readmisión y casi me costó el cargo de directora, casi._

 _Por ahora Cinch no ha vuelto a dar problemas, aunque los otros maestros y alumnos ya no confían en ella. Le está costando bastante ser aceptada de nuevo. Sin embargo, quiero creer que con el tiempo ella logrará aprender los valores de la amistad._

 _Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda._

 _Cadence._

FIN DEL FANFIC.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Les recuerdo que este one-shot es un side-story de _**"El verdadero destino de Twilight"**_ de Dreisil.

Mucho de lo que se dijo aquí ya había sido mencionado con anterioridad en la historia de Dreisil: el pasado de Sunset y su hermana; cuando Magic se distancio temporalmente de su familia y luego se reconcilió con ellos; cuando Sunset le borró la memoria Cinch… todo eso ya se dijo pero quise darle mi toque personal.

Añadí dos elementos nuevos. El primero, el libro que Galaxy le regala a Magic, es un poco misterioso pero Dreisil puede usarlo para crear más capítulos. El segundo, fue la posibilidad de que Spike pueda enviar cartas entre Equestria y Astralix, gracias al hechizo que le hace Star. Se preguntaran para qué metí todo esto. Honestamente quise ofrecer algo a Dreisil, puesto que hubiese sido soso y un poco descortés que escribiese en su historia y no le ofreciese nada.

 **EL PERSONAJE DE CINCH  
** Al principio pensé en que fuese mucho más sumisa, acobardada y muy dependiente, casi como un cachorrito. Sin embargo, luego pensé que este tipo de carácter no la pegaba dado su naturaleza violenta, no me refiero a una violencia física sino al hecho de que intimida y se muestra amenazante con sus alumnos, o al menos eso es lo que interprete tras verla en la película de Equestria Girls 3. Creo que Twilight en la película se muestra bastante temerosa ante su directora. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Muchas gracias a Dreisil por dejarme hacer este capítulo. Espero que todos lo hayáis disfrutado.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
